Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus disposed to encircle a press head of a garment finishing press. More particularly, this invention relates to a peripheral safety guard control device to protect an operator of a press head of a garment finishing press.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of machines have been provided for the purpose of ironing and pressing textile materials and garments after washing or dry-cleaning operations. These machines include a press head which closes in a scissors like motion against a fixed pressing surface, known as the buck. Once closed, the machines may apply steam heat or electric heat, and/or pressure to smooth, press and dry the textile materials and garments. Typical of these modern machines is a power driven xe2x80x9cscissorsxe2x80x9d style garment press machine which employs a pneumatic closing mechanism. When activated, the closing mechanism lowers the press head until it registers against the pressing surface of the buck.
Due to the danger the pneumatic power driven machines pose to an operator who catches a hand or other body part between the press head closing against the buck, safety standards have been developed requiring the operator to simultaneously manipulate two activators separated by distance great enough to require the use of both hands in order to effectuate the closing of the press, or the use of a peripheral safety bar. This requirement is formalized in a standard published by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for Commercial Laundry and Drycleaning Operations (ANSI Z8.1-1996, Section 4.4.2.1). European safety standards require that an operator-manipulated guard bar must precede the movement of the press head of a press machine, and require that a guard bar substantially surrounds the press head.
A conventional textile press may require the operator to press and hold a close button, which activates a pneumatic operated drive system which lowers the press head until it engages the buck in a closed position. Should the close button be released, the press head returns to the open, inoperative position. Alternatively, conventional textile press devices may include additional buttons or hand controls that must be manipulated by the operator to hold the press head in a closed position and to release the textile press head for opening. Prior art devices for closure and locking of a textile press are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,780, issued to Devol, Jr., et al. on Feb. 26, 1946, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,243, issued to Lechler on Feb. 13, 1945.
A peripheral guard bar apparatus is needed to protect a press operator during movement of a press head of a garment finishing machine. A peripheral guard bar is further needed that moves in advance of movement of a press head of a garment finishing machine in order to protect the operator from entrapment of a body part.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a safety guard apparatus for movement of a press head of a press machine powered by a source of pneumatic power to operate the press head between inoperative and operative positions controlled by at least one actuatable valve. The safety guard apparatus includes a guard bar connectable to a connector means including a support member disposed to pivot in concert with the movement of the guard bar and a pressure lever and support lever arm attached to the press head. The guard bar is manipulated by an operator to actuate the at least one actuatable valve for activation of pneumatic fluid flow for movement of a pressure lever and the press head between inoperative and operative positions. The guard bar includes a front portion, first and second side portions and a rear portion configured to encircle the press head. The guard bar is disposed by the pivotable relationship to be moved in advance of movement of the connector means and the press head between an open, inoperative position and a closed, operative position to protect the operator from entrapment of a body part during downward movement of the press head.
An operator-responsive mechanism is interposed between the connector means and the at least one actuatable valve. The operator-responsive mechanism includes means for connecting having at least one pivotable connection between the guard bar rear portion and the connector means. The operator-responsive mechanism is responsive to the movement of the guard bar between inoperative and operative positions to regulate the transmission of pneumatic power for operation of the connector means and the press head between inoperative and operative positions upon manipulation of the guard bar by an operator.